


Akaashi is in Love with an Idiot

by Bini_28



Series: Bullying Kuroo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Confessions, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious, bokuroo bromance, both of them are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: Akaashi knew he was in love with an idiot. He couldn't help it - Bokuto might be simple minded, but he was the best thing in Akaashi's life. He didn't feel the need to confess or anything, he was just happy being close for the older guy. The two shared a unique bond of their own, they didn't need anyone else. And Bokuto never even implied he might be interested romantically in anyone else.Until Bokuto notices the was Kuroo has been looking at him recently.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship
Series: Bullying Kuroo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Akaashi is in Love with an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Haikyuu fic I wrote not about Karasuno! I actually really enjoyed it because I adore Bokuaka so much they make me so happy!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Akaashi knew he was in love with an idiot. He couldn't help it - Bokuto might be simple minded, but he was the best thing in Akaashi's life. Bokuto kind of 'adopted' him as a best friend the moment he joined the volleyball club - he had declared that "Akashi'' will be his partner in a setter-spiker duo that will get them to win any game. Akaashi, on the other hand, saw Bokuto, the passionate spiker, before, and was caught in his constant excitement.

They clicked instantly, though it took some time for them to completely get used to each other. Akaashi couldn't deal with Bokuto's mood swings at first, and Bokuto was expecting to get much more praise from his underclassman. After a few months, though, they were already completely in sync with each other. By that time, Akaashi already knew he had completely fallen for his teammate.

It wasn't that bad, crushing on Bokuto. He didn't feel the need to confess or anything, he was just happy being close for the older guy. The two shared a unique bond of their own, they didn't need anyone else. And Bokuto never even implied he might be interested romantically in anyone else. Akaashi was everything for him, and he made sure the other knew it.

.

That, at least, was until the middle of Akaashi's second year. The two were sitting at McDonald's after the monthly practice match with Nekoma - a tradition started when Akaashi was a first year, the two teams met up, each time at a different gym, and played a friendly match. Currently, Fukorodani was ahead with 7:5 wins. The recent match has been one of their best ones, they won two consecutive sets. After the victory, the captain and vice captain decided to treat themselves with some shared junk food. 

"Did you notice it?" Bokuto asked, dipping his fries in a mix of ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard.

"Notice what?" Akaashi ignored the disgusting combination. 

"How Kuroo was looking at me today," Bokuto explained. 

"I didn't notice anything different," Akaashi looked confused. 

"Really?" Bokuto exclaimed, earning looks from a few other customers. "He kept looking at me from the side of his eyes. And always smirking when he went jumping to block me." 

"He always does that. It's Kuroo," Akaashi tried to sound unimpressed, but his mind was running. Why would Bokuto care about the way Kuroo might have looked at him?

"It was different. Also he was like super touchy with me, always having a hand on my shoulder after the match." Akaashi shrugged. Bokuto took a bite of his hamburger. "Have you seen my last spike though? It went right next to Yaku! I'm so awesome!" Bokuto seemed to forget the previous subject, diving into volleyball and praising himself.

Akaashi tried to forget their short conversation, but he couldn't help worrying about it.   
Akaashi knew he was Bokuto's best friend, and he knew that being more would be nice, but as long as neither of them had any romantic feelings for someone else, he was happy with what they had. Now he started getting nervous. Bokuto didn't seem to think about it too much, but Akaashi still worried. What if he is going to start showing interest in Kuroo? 

.

Fukurodani won the game next month, too, but Akaashi couldn't help but shift his eyes between the two captains, observing every little interaction they had. The two were close, no doubt about it. Not as close as Bokuto and Akaashi were, but they had a tension between them that might have been something more than friendly rivalry. They hugged after the game, a bit longer hug than a regular end-of-match one, even considering their friendship. At the end of the match, Bokuto told Akaashi he's staying behind to talk to Kuroo for a while, so they won't return home together. Akaashi nodded, heart aching a little, but Bokuto made up for it by inviting the vice-captain over on the next day after practice and buying a lot of ice cream. 

"Listen, Yesterday, I was talking to Kuroo after the match, just our usual catching up, and he told me three different girls asked him out the past month, one even wrote him a letter!" Bokuto updated Akaashi that evening. 

"Showoff" Akaashi mentioned, "and he still doesn't have a girlfriend," 

"So unfair, right?" 

"Bokuto, you're pretty popular yourself, you just reject every girl." Akaashi reminded him. Bokuto was liked by a fair amount of girls, but he usually turned down their confessions. 

"Hey! I just haven't found the perfect one yet!" 

"Anyway, why are you telling me about Kuroo's love life?" 

"Well! I asked him why the hell he turned all these girls down, he's already 18, he should date someone!" Bokuto was enthusiastic as usual. "and then! He told me 'it would be unfair, since I already like   
someone else', just like that!" 

"Oh." Akaashi still didn't quite understand what Bokuto was trying to say. He had a suspicion, which he hoped with all his heart was false. 

"I asked him who's that someone, and he refused to tell me!" Bokuto continued, and Akaashi calmed down a little, because at least it meant Kuroo didn't confess to Bokuto. "And this could only mean one thing - that person is me!" 

"Not necessarily, maybe he just wanted to share this with you," 

"But why would he tell that to me, if he wasn't speaking about me? He was probably just waiting for me to get the hint!" 

"Then why didn't you ask him if it was you?" 

"I can't!" Bokuto looked terrified. 

"Why?" 

"Kuroo's my best bro," Bokuto explained. "Like, you are my best friend, we're us, but he's a bro, it's a different kind of bond. You know, just... Bros" Akaashi nodded, listening but unsure if he wanted to hear more. "I don't know if I could imagine anything different about us two."

"Maybe don't jump to conclusions so fast," Akaashi said. "As you said, Kuroo is your 'bro', you've always been close."

"I knowww, but what if he does want something different?" Bokuto threw himself on his bed dramatically. 

"Ask him about it," Akaashi really hated this conversation, but he wanted to be a good friend. 

"I can't! I don't want anything to change, I'm afraid of what will be if I'm actually right!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi was silent, because he hated to admit he was a little afraid too, if Bokuto did get an answer from Kuroo. 

"It'll be fine," He said eventually, without much emotion in his voice. 

"Thank you, Akaashi! You are the best friend I could ever ask for!" Bokuto's usual excitement returned like nothing happened. 

"you too" The setter answered, smiling a little. Maybe it didn't matter how Bokuto felt about the other captain, as long as they were best friends. It just made Akaashi more determined to defeat them again in the next match. 

.

They lost the next time. Akaashi wasn't in top form, having little sleep that night and a tough math test on that day. He missed a few tosses, which put the whole team off rhythm. Bokuto started great on the first set, which they won, but Nekoma took over the rest of the match, the captain's good mood fading. The match was fine, and Bokuto hugged Kuroo as usual after they were done.  
Akaashi couldn't lie, part of the reason he wasn't 100% there was because his eyes were also shifting between Kuroo and Bokuto. He was mad at himself for letting his emotions affect his game like that, and the usual way to Bokuto's house only made him feel worse. Bokuto was down after the loss, and he didn't give up on his Kuroo-has-a-crush-on-me theory. 

"What is he doing? Why me?" 

"Why not?" Akaashi asked him. The worst thing about Bokuto's theory was that he could totally get how someone like Kuroo would have a crush on Bokuto. He listed all the traits that made him fall for his captain in his head. Kuroo had obviously noticed them too, plus, they were both captains, around the same age, and had similar vibes. 

"Because I'm such a loser!" Bokuto exclaimed in the middle of the street, stopping his walk. "I was SO bad today!" 

"You were fine, I am the one who messed up the tosses" Akaashi admitted. 

"You were AWESOME, Akaashi!" Bokuto insisted. "But I am the worst!" Akaashi sighed, it was Bokuto in his emo mood, where he would completely sink in self-pity and misery. He stopped and led his friend into the nearby playground, empty at the late evening hour. 

"Bokuto, you are one of the top 5 aces in Japan, you are really good. Losses happen sometimes." He was used to dealing with this mood, usually, a few good words and a chance to prove his worth again were enough. 

"It's pathetic, why would Kuroo even look at me that way when I suck so badly?" Bokuto sounded truly sad. Akaashi hated seeing him that way, he was actually sad, not just moody, and adding the Kuroo Issue (Akaashi refused to use any romantic word when thinking about it) only made it worse. 

"Bokuto. Look at me for a second." Akaashi's tone was more serious than usual. "You are amazing, you are an extraordinary volleyball player, but you are so much more. Even if you lost one match, you are still caring and kind and one of the funniest people I know." Akaashi didn't praise Bokuto that easily most of the time, but his friend needed it now. "You have a way of lifting others up, while still being able to accept support. It's amazing to be on the same team with someone so friendly and charismatic." Akaashi was basically just listing all the reasons he liked Bokuto, and his heart ached, because he said them as a way to convince the captain that someone else liked him. But Bokuto needed the encouragement, and Akaashi was there for him. 

"Do you really think so?" the spark in Bokuto's unique eyes shone once again. 

"Yeah, from bottom of my heart." 

"Akaaaaashi!!!" Bokuto exclaimed, jumping on his best friend with his excited, bone-crushing hug. Akaashi hugged him back, smiling a little bit. "We're definitely going to win the next time!" Bokuto added, happy again. 

.

They did. It was a close match, the third set ending at 30:28 for Fukurodani, opening the gap to 9:6 wins. Bokuto shouted in happiness, after his last spike hit a centimeter from the sideline. From the other side of the net, Kuroo’s smile remained on his face despite the loss, his eyes on the beaming Bokuto.   
When Akaashi was drinking, he noticed the two captains talking a couple of meters for him. Kuroo’s arm was around Bokuto's shoulder, and Akaashi couldn't help but listen to their words. 

"Man, you never fail to get me excited," Bokuto said. 

"You're speaking? I can do it with you a whole day!" Kuroo replied. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, as long as I am not too much for you to handle" Akaashi could feel Kuroo’s smirk, even if he was not seeing his face. 

"You'll never be", Bokuto insisted. 

"We'll see next month,"   
Akaashi couldn't hear it anymore, he went to the locker room to change.

Later that evening, the captain and vice captain ordered Pizza to Akaashi's house, their usual tradition of celebrating after wins with food. Akaashi braced himself for their newest addition to the post-Nekoma-games routine: Kuroo talk. 

"I don't know what to do, Akaaashi" 

"Kuroo again?" 

"Yes! I feel really bad, I can't take this anymore!" 

"Then go confess to him," Akaashi said. He wasn't sure why he was trying to help Bokuto start dating Kuroo, he just wanted to support his friend, he told himself.

"What?!" Bokuto sounded actually confused. 

"All these talks about Kuroo, it seems like you two are crushing on each other and are too afraid to say something. I heard you two earlier." It pained Akaashi to say that, admitting his crush likes someone else. 

"Akaashi, no!" Bokuto was surprised. "I don't like Kuroo back, that's the problem! I don't want to hurt him!" Akaashi was kind of relieved, even though Bokuto seemed miserable. 

"I... Well... Maybe he doesn't actually like you that way?" Akaashi asked, though he wasn't convinced - he did notice the way Kuroo talked to Bokuto, teasing, on the verge of flirting. 

"I hope not, as much as it's a compliment for me, it will just make things more complicated. I hate not knowing but I don't want to know!" Bokuto was really worried. "What am I supposed to do?" 

"I'm sure you two will be okay no matter what,"   
"I guess, I just don't want to hurt him, but it'll never work, not as long as I have you." Bokuto blurted sincerely. Akaashi stared at him, squinting a little to focus better on his captain's face. 

"What?" 

"'What' what?" Bokuto tilted his head in his owlish way. 

"What you said about as long as you have me, what do you mean? How am I stopping you and Kuroo?" Akaashi's heart beat really fast. He tried to stop himself from getting his hopes too high, but if he understood Bokuto correctly... It means everything he worried about the past few months was irrelevant. 

"I won't date Kuroo as long as I like you, obviously!" Bokuto said like it was truly an obvious reason. 

"Do you have a crush on me?" Akaashi asked, trying to keep his emotions down. Bokuto smiled at him the way that always made him smile a little too. 

"I wouldn't call it a crush" the ace said thoughtfully and Akaashi's heart sank. "It wouldn't be fair to reduce the past year and a half to a simple 'crush', don't you think?" 

"Why did you never tell me before?" Akaashi prided himself in being able to keep his cool, even in emotional moments like that. 

"What we had was good enough, I like being your best friend, and I think you like it too," Bokuto said, in a surprisingly sincere way. 

"Yeah, but you never thought we could be more?"

"I'd love to, but I'd never force it on you." Bokuto smiled again.

"Bokuto, you are such an idiot." Akaashi said, with a matching smile.

"Akaashi! That's not fair!" Bokuto yelled. "You can't tell me I'm being unclear, then insult me like that and not explain!" 

"I had a crush on you since last year too, you idiot." Akaashi barely finished the sentence before being pulled and crushed into Bokuto's hug.

"Akaaashiiiiii!!!" He called.

"Yeah, Bokuto?"

"AkaaAaaaAshiEeeE" He just called again, squeezing the setter so hard, he almost choked.

Akaashi was in love with an idiot. He was very aware of that. But apparently, that Idiot was in love with him, too. Not with any captain of a rival school, and that, in all honesty, was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
